


Needs

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beard Kink, Bottom Jack, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite





	Needs

Sam sighs as Dean’s bedroom door clicks shut. He doesn’t  _ want _ to let Dean go but it’s late and they’re both tired and Dean probably doesn’t want Sam mother-henning him too much.

Scrubbing a hand over his beard, Sam moves off down the hall. He makes a stop at his bedroom for a set of clean pajamas, planning to head to the shower. He’s just stepped back out into the hall, closing his own door behind him, when Jack’s door opens a crack.

“Sam?” Jack’s voice is soft, his hand curling around the edge of the door as he peeks out.

“Hi, Jack,” Sam murmurs, giving him a tired smile. “Can’t sleep?”

Jack nods and Sam nods, too. He knows what Jack needs.

“I’m going to shower real quick. Go get comfortable in my bed.”

Jack brightens at those words and opens the door all the way. His hair is a little messy from lying in his bed and Sam reaches over to playfully mess it up more. Jack bats his hand away with a heatless glare, shutting his bedroom door and ducking past Sam to the other bedroom.

“I’ll be back,” Sam promises as Jack enters his room.

“I’ll be here,” Jack replies.

Sam  _ had _ been planning to take a longer shower than usual but he ends up doing the exact opposite of that and rushing through it. He doesn’t bother even putting his boxers or shirt on before heading back to his room, toweling his hair as he goes.

Jack is in the middle of the bed, naked as the day he was born, with one leg pulled up to his chest and three fingers in his hole. The bottle of lube has been abandoned off to the side. Sam hastily shuts and locks the door, tossing his towel over the sink and his clothes in the general direction of his desk chair.

“That was fast,” Jack gasps, back arching a little as he curls his fingers  _ just so _ .

“Didn’t want to leave you waiting,” Sam responds, shedding his pajama pants. His cock is already hard - has been since Jack first stepped into the hall - and slaps against his stomach as it bobs free. “Gotta take care of my boy.”

Jack pulls his fingers from his hole, spreading his legs wide for Sam to fit himself between. Sam blankets Jack with his body, sliding their cocks together and catching the young man’s lips in a kiss. Jack moans happily, smalls hands stroking up Sam’s sides to loop his arms around Sam’s shoulders, and rubs their cheeks together.

“Oh,” Sam purrs, grinning against Jack’s jaw. “That’s how it’s gonna be, huh?”

A pretty blush colors Jack’s cheeks but Sam just chuckles and rubs his beard lightly against Jack’s throat. He  _ wants _ to mark Jack up with his beard burn but he knows Dean and Cas would ask questions, so he kisses a path down Jack’s neck to his chest. Here? He can go to town.

“Gonna mark you up real good, baby boy,” Sam says, nibbling at a spot just above Jack’s left nipple. “Then I’m gonna wear you out the way you need.”

“Please,” Jack breathes, squirming beneath Sam.

“Be patient, sweetheart. You’ll get what you need.”

Sam moves down that last little bit to rub his beard over Jack’s nipple, smirking at the sharp whine that causes. He soothes the irritation with his tongue before taking the little nub between his teeth and tugging. Jack moans and arches into his mouth, slender fingers digging into Sam’s hair to keep him in place. Sam laughs softly and focuses his attention on Jack’s nipple until Jack is tugging him over to the other side, where Sam repeats the process. By this point, Jack is leaking profusely between their stomachs.

“Sam, please,” Jack whimpers, hooking his legs around Sam’s thighs and grinding their cocks together. “ _ Please _ .”

“Shhh,” Sam soothes, petting his sides. “I gotcha.”

He starts making his way down Jack’s belly, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes, until he reaches Jack’s cock. The head is flushed a dark, angry red and Sam gives it a gentle kiss, grinning at Jack’s little gasp, before taking it down to the base. Jack is slightly above average and Sam backs off before he chokes. He fumbles around in the sheets until he finds the discarded bottle of lube and slicks up his fingers

Sam shifts down to mouth at Jack’s balls while simultaneously pressing two fingers into his hole. Jack moans and his body jerks, torn between pushing up unto Sam’s mouth and down onto his fingers. He’s already pretty open after his three fingers earlier but Sam is definitely proportionate and he doesn’t want to risk hurting Jack at all, so he focuses on marking up Jack’s thighs and making sure he’s definitely ready to go.

“Sam,” Jack complains, tugging Sam up into a kiss. “I’m ready, I promise.”

“Okay, baby boy,” Sam says with a soft laugh, resting their foreheads together as he slicks his cock with the leftover lube on his fingers and presses the tip against Jack’s hole. “Gonna fuck you now.”

Jack clings to Sam as he pushes inside, rolling his hips to work Jack open slowly as the young man moans and squirms. When Sam tries to back off, Jack only digs his heels into Sam’s ass and shakes his head.

“Don’t you dare stop.”

Sam kisses his cheek. “Okay, baby boy. I won’t stop.”

As suspected, Jack is in a  _ mood _ . A “fuck me so hard the bed might break” mood. Sam definitely does not mind. He knows what Jack needs and he’s more than happy to provide, sucking bruises everywhere a t-shirt will cover as he slams their hips together. It’s a good thing Jack’s always been pretty quiet because otherwise they would definitely be getting some noise complaints.

Jack’s orgasm hits hard. It’s a full-body shudder orgasm, the kind that steals Jack’s breath away and makes his body so tense Sam’s worried for a moment that Jack’s going to hurt himself. He doesn’t have too much time to worry, though, because he reaches his own peak and any remaining rational thought goes out the window.

Sam slumps over Jack’s trembling body, hips still rolling a little with his aftershocks. Jack is already starting to fall asleep, nuzzling lazily into the curve of Sam’s throat.

“Sleepy boy,” Sam teases, sitting up and carefully pulling out.

Jack makes a complaining noise at the loss of contact but doesn’t move. Sam takes a second to admire his handiwork - the hickeys blooming across his chest and shoulders, the beard burn on his pecs and nipples - before fetching a washcloth from the sink. He moves his abandoned towel to drape it over the side of his laundry hamper and wets the cloth with warm water.

After wringing it out, he returns to the bed. Jack is pretty much out - Sam’s not surprised, he’s always exhausted after a night like this - and only mumbles sleepily as Sam cleans them both up. The   is discarded over the edge of the sink and then Sam crawls into the bed beside Jack, somehow guiding them both under the covers.

Jack snuggles up close to Sam’s chest with a contented sigh. Sam smiles and kisses the top of the Nephilim’s head. He hadn’t realized it but this was exactly what he needed tonight. Dean’s home, Cas and Mom are home, and Jack is right here in his arms, breathing warm and steady against his collarbone. There’s nothing else in the world Sam needs.


End file.
